Los Errores Del Tiempo
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Tras rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Eren, Rivaille y el castaño cortan relaciones con la esperanza de olvidarse mutuamente, sin embargo la llegada de dos adolescentes no ayudara mucho a sus deseos. Ambos chicos no quieren nada más ni nada menos que ambos adultos se casen para que el futuro no se vea afectado y destruido ¿lograran convencer a la pareja de aquella decisión?
1. El día que nuestra familia desaparecio

_En un presente donde las mujeres se han extinto, los hombres se han visto obligados a evolucionar para poder re-poblar la tierra, anatómica y físicamente se había vuelto posible dar a luz a un niño. Sin embargo la humanidad aun se veía a amenazada tras los problemas __**raciales**__ de los mismos humanos. Solo el 5% de los hombres estaba dispuesto a crear nuevas vidas... _

Eren salio de la habitación y se recostó sobre la puerta una vez fuera, afirmándose en ella mientras miraba el pequeño objeto en su mano, había sido el todo por él nada y claramente lo había perdido todo, aun si el mayor quería seguir en aquella situación él no lo deseaba.

Rivaille siempre era de esa manera, cada vez que las cosas se complicaban y se volvían más complejas Rivaille se escapaba para no verse involucrado, siempre se iba por el camino fácil esquivando los compromisos y obligaciones, Eren por el contrario creía en los deberes ya que según él así le demostraban que lo necesitaban y preocupaban por él, odiaba las cosas del viento, fáciles, sencillas y simples.

- ¿Debería botarte a la basura? - se pregunto a si mismo mientras lo miraba - Ya no me seras necesario en lo más mínimo y tampoco tengo planeado darte a otra persona más que él -

Lo lanzo lejos mientras él se dirigía a su habitación. No se quedaría ahí esa noche, no luego de lo que había sucedido, empaco rápidamente mientras se subió a su auto en dirección al hotel más cercano en ese momento le seria de benefició su nombre.

Se detuvo una vez estando en la puerta aun estaba inseguro de si salir de aquel lugar y terminar con todo lo que tenían, terminar con diez años de relación, diez años de pruebas, diez años de tristezas y felicidades, de dejar toda una vida detrás de él.

- Supongo que yo si te amaba... - Giro el pomo y salio rápidamente temiendo cambiar de opinión instintivamente, estaba claro, Rivaille no quería un compromisos, no quería guardar fidelidad por el resto de su vida, tampoco es como si en su relación no hubiera tenido aventuras...

Suspiro mientras subía al ascensor, de nada le serbia pensar en ello ahora que todo había acabado, lo único que tenia que hacer en esos momentos era trabajar, trabajar, trabajar y por sobre todo trabajar para así olvidar lo que acaba de suceder. No dejaría que aquel pelinegro siguiera controlando su vida como se le daba la gana.

- Ah, Eren - la voz armoniosa de Armin lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro y vio como el rubio corría hacia él - ¿He? ¿Por que llevas tus cosas? ¿Tuviste algún problema con Rivaille-San? -

- Algo así, por cierto ¿crees que puedas llevarme al hotel más cercano? - pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Como sabes mi sentido de orientación es nulo...-

- ¡Claro no ahí problema! pero ¿que harás ahora? no quiero ser entrometido pero ¿no piensas quedarte en un hotel el resto de tu vida o si? - El muchacho comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el castaño

- No, buscare un departamento o una casa es solo temporal -

- ¿Quieres quedarte en casa mientras tanto? sabes que nunca he tenido problemas en recibirte, ahí una habitación vacía que puedes usar -

- Me encantaría ¿pero Jean estará de acuerdo con eso? - El muchacho callo por unos minutos haciendo que una leve risita se escapara de los labios de Eren - Eso creí, no te preocupes Armin estere bien si no encuentro un lugar en donde quedarme dentro del plazo de un mes me iré a tu casa ¿vale? -

- ¡Bien! -

Sin decir nada más ambos amigos se subieron al lujoso auto del rubio y se fueron en dirección hacia el hotel más cercano. Eren miraba por fuera de la ventana, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente a medida que el auto avanzaba, ya no le servia de nada el darle vuelta al asunto, solo tendría que concentrarse en su trabajo y de seguro con el pasar del tiempo terminaría olvidandolo.

* * *

Rivaille se sentó sobre la cama mientras estiraba su mano en dirección al techo, con la intención de tocarlo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo pero lógicamente le fue imposible, miro la palma de su mano y suspiro pesadamente, había dejado ir la mejor oportunidad de su vida, esa que solo aparecía una vez en la vida.

- Demasiado complicado Jeagër aunque te agradezco que pensaras en mi de esa manera -

Recordó nuevamente la cara herida del muchacho mientras guardaba el pequeño artefacto en la palma de su mano, seguramente lo estaría odiando con todo su ser en ese momento aunque claro, para Rivaille eso no era absolutamente nada con lo que el menor podría haberle hecho.

_"Esta bien, no te preocupes por sentimientos hostiles jamás he sido de aquellos que guardan rencor por temas como este..."_

Esas simples palabras habían logrado quebrar todo sentimiento de indiferencia, nadie podría haber quedado con la conciencia tranquila luego de ver esa ligera y devastadora expresión. No es como si no hubiera querido aceptar, lo amaba y eso no se lo negaría nadie sin embargo aquella era una decisión lo bastante grande y seria como para poder arruinar o embellecer la vida de una persona, aquella decisión era la expresión más pura del sentimiento eterno.

- Es prometer estar al lado de la persona que amas por el resto de tu vida, frente a tus amigos, tus familia, frente a tu pareja, _frente a Dios -_

Eso era el matrimonio el matrimonio pero claro él no aceptaría algo tan complicado y difícil, no por que no quisiera si no por miedo a perderlo en una parte del camino, a hacer algo mal y que el lo dejara con toda la ilusión de formar una familia, solo era simple miedo a perderlo todo y volver a quedarse absoluta y totalmente solo.

Ocho años había pasado junto a Eren en una relación seria sin mencionar que se conocían de dos años antes de comenzar a salir, en ese lapso de tiempo fue capas de conocerlo lo suficiente para poder anticipar sus decisión y acciones, el castaño era de esos que luego de un tiempo de jugar con algo lo dejaban tan fácilmente como botar el envoltorio de un caramelo, si bien al principio era un muchacho amable, tierno y dulce con el tiempo se había vuelto frío, manipulador y calculador, se había vuelto todo lo opuesto a la persona de la que Rivaille se había enamorado pero, aun así el quiso creer que seguía siendo bondadoso aun si el no lo demostrara.

- Te hubiera dado el sí, si no tuviera estos estúpidos sentimientos jeagër...-

* * *

Ambos niños miraban pasar el auto lujoso auto de Armin frente a sus narices mientras caminaban al rededor de la casa del pelinegro, aquello no se podía explicar de otra manera más _la desaparición de su propia existencia._

- Esto es malo... - susurro el chico mientras miraba a su hermana - Si no hacemos algo no seremos capaces de regresar con papá...-

- ¿Y que me dices del viejo? - siguió la muchacha- No quiero pensar en como estarán las cosas cuando volvamos en esta ocasión...-

- Hanji-San dijo que buscáramos la fuente del problema... ¿pero cual es? -

- Que tal si se lo preguntamos a ella misma, así seria mucho más fácil encontrar la respuesta -

- Olvidas que si hacemos algo que no sea de acuerdo a esta historia cambiaremos nuestras vidas ¿verdad? no podemos hacer nada más que observar y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso...-

- ¿y si solo se olvidan? ¿y si solo se ignoran y nada más? ¿que crees que haremos? sentarnos y ver como desaparecemos con la grandiosa excusa de "solo ahí que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y se arreglen por arte del gran y poderoso espíritu del universo" - la joven frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hermano, reprochandolo con la mirada - Escúchame Ryounosuke si tu quieres quedarte y mirara como mero espectador hazlo pero yo no quiero desaparecer sin si quiera haber pasado más de 7 horas seguidas con papá y el viejo -

La muchacha se dirigió hacia el hotel mientras el chico se quedaba meramente atrás aun contemplando aquella casa, no le importaba si el hilo del tiempo se rompía por lo que haría, simplemente quería que su futuro volviera a ser el mismo que tenia o al menos seguir con su familia y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se detuvo en el hotel donde había visto a Eren bajarse, para su suerte aun estaba en la recepción del lugar, seguramente registrando su habitación que como siempre seria las mas lujosa y costosa.

- ¡Hey el idiota de cabello castaño de allí! - le grito mientras caminaba hacia él

Todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando más no fue por aquel mal educado grito si no por el bulto que sobre salia de su pecho, era obvio que no era un hombre cualquiera con un poco de sentido común lo hubiera notado.

- Necesito hablar contigo Jeagër - finalizo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y subía a la habitación alquilada.

- ¡Hey, mocosa! ¿como sabes mi nombres? ¿más que eso oíste el numero de mi habitación? ¡no quiero nada con travestís baratos y horribles como tu! - Un evidente enojo se hizo presente en la cara de la más joven por aquella frase por parte del mayor.

- Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, ¿alguien te ha dicho lo molesto que eres? -

_"Cierra tu maldita boca, eres molesto idiota" _

Cerro la puerta de la habitación con llave, llave que guardo en su busto y que por la expresión de Eren no seria capaz de sacar sin mera autorización de ella. Podía ser cualquier cosa pero jamás seria un hombre que se aprovechara de la condición del más débil.

- Te lo pondré en palabras tan fáciles que hasta un simio con retraso mental lo entendería, el futuro de MI familia se esta viendo afectado por la estúpida y orgullosa decisión que tomaste al no quedarte aun lado de Rivaille, si no te casas con él enano yo y mi hermano vamos a desaparecer y sin mencionar que tu futuro se volverá tan jodido que estarás mendigando en la calle-

Eren la miro con evidente molestia, ¿del futuro? eso no podía ser posible, era imposible poder viajar en el tiempo sin un equipo adecuado, además eso dejaría secuelas en el cuerpo por el choque magnético de las ondas con algo solido.

- No estoy para los juegos de un travestí mal parido como tú, vete a joder a tu madre con esa historia.-

Sintió como las manos de la joven lo lanzaban a la cama en un rápido movimiento, le fue imposible levantarse cuando la chica solo se gano sobre sus caderas apretándolas de tal manera con sus piernas que le era imposible moverse o hacer algo para soltarse.

- ¿Quieres ver que tan mujer soy pequeño _astroso...- _

Su rostro reflejo una completa y total palidez mientras veía como aquella chica comenzaba a desvestirse frente a sus propios ojos...

Eso no podía estarle pasando.. No ese día...

* * *

Aqui Amyhii!

como estais? yo.. oh dios Free termino! adhskdhakudaskdsj

como sea esta historia de le ocurrio a Dahn y esto fue lo que salio, a mi parecer es bastante ambigua pero que más da! xD

esperamos les guste!

Bye Bye


	2. Rastros de la mera culpa

Eren se quedo estático ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, seguramente tenia en frente a la ultima mujer de la tierra y claramente esta se estaba desnudando para él. Algo dentro de él lo hizo asquearse mientras su otra mitad e incitaba tocarla, jamás había una chica y tener la oportunidad de tocar una y no hacerlo seria considerado una completa estupidez.

Las prominentes curvas de la chica daban a notar su belleza corporal, a simple vista le daría un 90-64-70, su piel completamente blanca y aquel cabello azabache hasta las caderas contrastaba placenteramente sin mencionar aquellos ojos azules, oscurecidos en una parte de ellos con un tono griceaseo. Aquella mujer era una hermosura sin comparación.

- ¿Aun crees que soy un travestí? ¡Estúpido!- Se burlo mientras guiaba una de las manos del castaño hacia su busto - Soy 100% mujer -

- Y-Ya me di cuenta - Admitió mientras quitaba su manos y la escondía entre su ropa - Pero que seas mujer no me convencerá de lo que dices... además aun si yo me quisiera casar con Rivaille fue él quien me rechazo -

- ¿Sabes? - Comenzó mientras se bajaba y comenzaba a vestirse - Tu acusas a Rivaille de ser un cobarde ¿cierto? - Eren asintió medianamente embobado por el cuerpo de la muchacha - Sin embargo tu eres igual que él, tras escuchar un leve "no" te rendiste y saliste huyendo sin persuadir y darte a vencer... te rendiste con una idea NO convencida y eso es patético -

Jeagër no dijo nada y solo permaneció en silencio, en cierta forma el también le tenia miedo al compromiso y eso claramente le fastidiaba, ¿por que no estaba seguro de lo que hacia? ¿Es que acaso su amor por Rivaille no era tan fuerte como el pensaba? ¿La eternidad realmente existiría para ellos?. Quizás por pensamientos como esos no era capaz de confiar en si mismo y sus decisiones.

- Si me crees o no es tu maldito problema - concluyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación - Pero créeme si este "tu" es el "tu" que el "él" necesita realmente deberás desaparecer para que "él" pueda tomar el lugar del "tu" y hacia ambos puedan volverse en los "ellos" -

Una punzada ataco la cabeza del mayor mientras veía como su "compañera" desaparecía de aquellas cuatro paredes ¿que se supone que significaba eso? ¿"el? ¿"tu"? ¿"ellos"?. Todo lo que salia de aquella boca era cada vez confuso y le causaba un agudo dolor de cabeza que según el no se le pasaría muy pronto.

Acelero el paso al ver como todos los presentes le miraban con evidente laciba en sus ojos, aquella época realmente era un asco según ella, lo único que podía ver en todos lados era una atmósfera de "Tengamos sexo sin compromiso". Era repugnante realmente repugnante pero lo que más asco le había producido era la mirada que Eren le dedico cuando se quitaba la ropa, esa lujuria en sus ojos era lo que más abatida la tenia.

- Perro imbécil- susurro mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

Observo con detenimientos lo arbustos percatándose que no había absolutamente nadie, recorrió los alrededores en busca de su hermano pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar. Cansada se sentó sobre una banca y vio un gran edificio a su derecha.

- Please no...do not do anything stupid, brother - murmuro para si misma mientras comenzaba a correr hacia cierto edificio.

Una cosa es hablar con Eren y otra muy diferente era hablar con Rivaille, si Ryunosuke le decía algo indebido este podía ser capaz e matarlo sin compasión algún bajo la excusa de "no juegues conmigo mocoso inútil". Vio como el elevador se cerraba así que corrió escaleras arriba a todo lo que sus piernas podían darle, no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar a su objetivo. Abrió violentamente la puerta y vio como su familiar hablaba calmada mente con Rivaille que lo escuchaba expectante.

- ¿Esta debe ser Naia, cierto? - Ryunosuke la miro lastimero mientras era fulminado con la mirada de su hermana- Así que ustedes vienen del futuro ¿no? adelante si logran convencerme escuchare lo que tengan que decir -

- ¿Que quieres preguntar? - hablo la mujer - No soy estúpida -

- En verdad no eres estúpida, primero quiero saber como es que lograron viajar en el tiempo eso el físicamente imposible sin recibir secuelas en alguna parte -

- Estas en lo correcto pero también herrado - lo corrigió - Veras las corrientes, dimensiones y estados del tiempo están en un circulo contante en donde la energía fluye de manera circular. Esta energía es la que nos permite viajar hacia donde queramos siempre y cuando sea un viaje "ligero", es decir que no requiera de mucha fuerza y o peso... Para ello se necesita sobre recargar las redes y estas son las que cuan secuelas en el cuerpo. -

- ¿Como? -

- Con las corrientes eléctricas guardadas como una reserva de energía en el cuerpo - Trato de explicarse - Es complicado... Las cargas eléctricas de mezclan con nuestros electrones y se mantenienten neutras hasta el momento que nuestro cerebro decide liberarlas... en cuanto a las secuelas, estas pueden ser visibles o no también pueden producirse en el lugar en vez del cuerpo... -

- ¿Y en su caso, donde se produjeron las secuelas? -

- En mi estomago - confeso la chica ganándose toda la preocupación y atención de mi hermano - Más que mi estomago fue en mi vientre si eres observador puedes ver que no soy capaz de caminar derecha y a paso acelerado sin hacer una mueca de dolor ¿oh si? -

- Tu padre a hecho un buen trabajo contigo, no eres tan estúpida como pareces... -

- Lo se, el viejo siempre a sido estricto con migo, mientras papá se encargaba de Ryu ¿no es así? -

- Ah sí ¿y que dice Rivaille-San nos escuchara? -

- Digan lo que tienen que decir, los escuchare pero estará en mi juicio si les creo o no ¿vale? -

El rostro de Naia se ilumino mientras que una ligera punzada se hacia presente en el pecho de Ryu, miro a ambos presentes y se disculpo al tiempo que salia hacia la terraza. Si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo su hermana no hubiera pasado por eso. Silenciosas y traicioneras lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras brillaban por la luz de la luna... si se hubiera dado cuenta antes su sobrino no hubiera muerto en el vientre de su madre...

* * *

NAIA TE AMO!

okey mi novia me matara por esto.

no se por que siempre me encariño con aquellas que estan destinadas a... no, no les hare spoiler

tiempo sin pasar por aqui! ajssakjdsajdskh ahora que descubro donde esta pad en windows 8 estare más seguido :D

con resecto a este cap , si Eren quiere acostarse con Naia y las apariencias engañan ._. No, no es travesti xDDD

creo que eso es todo y me largo

bye bye bi~

* * *

Aqui Dahn, HAZTE UN LADO MUJER, NAIA ES MIA!

bien, ame a esa chica por tener sus ideas realmente claras *-*

os contare un pequeño secreto, Ryunosuke en verdad no es Ryunosuke

Adios~


	3. No me rendiré sin pelear por ello

- ¿Esperan que crea semejante estupidez? - Murmuro Rivaille mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con una notable molestia en su mirada -

- La verdad... es que sí, lo esperamos - Respondió Ryuunosuke mientras jugaba con sus manos - Se que es algo difícil de creer pero en verdad es cierto y necesitamos que nos creas -

- No estoy para el juego de unos adolescentes estúpidos, así que si dicen que es una broma de mal gusto quizás tenga un poco de piedad y no llame a la policía, quizás... -

- ¿Que parte es la que diminuto cerebro no entiende? - Pregunto Naia enfadada mientras pateaba la pequeña mesa del centro con violencia - ¡Claro como tu vida no esta en fuego es fácil lavarse las manos y decir: _a es solo una tontería de mocosos que no tiene nada más que hacer! _¡Es por eso que Eren se volvio tal como es! ¡Fue tú culpa y de nadie más que tú! -

- Anda bajando la voz muchachita que no estas en tu casa - Le replico Rivaille mientras comenzaba a encernder un cigarrillo

- Yo grito - La muchacha tomo el cigarrillo y lo apago en su mano mientras expresaba todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos - Cuando se me da la regalada gana y ¿sabes que? ¡Me importa una mierda el que no me creas! pero te lo advierto... si mi hermano desaparece por tu culpa personalmente me encargare de venir y matarte antes de que pase por el mismod estino- Lo amenazo

- ¡Nee-Chan ya basta! - le pidió el chico mientras la alejaba del Rivaille - No es necesario que te peles por mi ¿vale? Anda vayámonos... ya encontraremos otra manera... ¡vayámonos! - pidió el oji verde mientras empujaba ligeramente el brazo de su hermana.

- Tsk - Chisto la muchacha mientras soltaba bruscamente su brazo de aquel agarre, tomo su chaqueta y salio rápidamente del departamento mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre.

Se sentó en el mismo banco que hacia unas horas contemplando como el sol de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar el día marcando una nueva vida y la muerte de otra. Un día menos para ella y su hermano y un día más para Eren y Rivaille.

Tras un par de minutos su hermano llego corriendo para alcanzarla, al parecer el se había quedado disculpando con Rivaille por la repentina perdida de estribos de esta ¿pero que más podía hacer? él tiempo se les agotaba y claramente sacrificaría vidas en su "presente" solo porque ambos idiotas de ese "presente" no quería cumplir con su destino.

- ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! ¡Que sacaste con hacer eso! - Y ahí comenzó el discurso habitual de Ryuunosuke, - _Podrías haber terminado con cualquier hueso roto, esto no es como enfrentarse a los callejeros que acostumbras Naia el es Rivaille, es alguien mucho MUCHO más fuerte que esos callejeros - _La muchacha repetía las mismas palabras en su mente, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

- Okey, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer - le interrumpió con la esperanza que este se callara pero al parecer solo avivo el fuego

- ¡Se puede saber por que diablos no me dijiste nada! - Grito enfadado, si creían que Naia era violenta aun no conocían al castaño - ¡Tienes una maldita idea de las cosas que podrían haber pasado por tu simple estupidez! ¡y Marco! ¡Que mierda le diremos a Marco cuando volvamos! -

- No volveremos - le corrigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escondía sus ojos en su flequillo - No seremos capaces de volver, desapareceremos en este lugar -

- ¡Ya te resiganste! ¡Que cobarde eres! -

- ¡Y que quieres que hiciera! ¡No ahí oportunidad Ryuu! ¡Sacrifique a mi hijo! ¡MI HIJO! por venir a slavar a nustra familia y mira! ¡no logramos nada! ¡Ya no volveré a ver Christa, Ymir, Sasha, Annie ni siquiera a Marco! ¡Sacrifique toda mi felicidad y mi vida por venir a arreglar una que no me correspondía y mira como termino todo! - gritaba la mujer mientras una lluvia de lagrimas empañaba su rostro.

Trato de detenerlas con el puño de su chaqueta pero le fue imposible, ya había comenzó a llorar y no se detendría tan fácilmente. Su hermano al verla en una condición tan deplorable se fue pensando que estaría mejor sola... pero se equivoco, cuando una mujer esta sola comienza a pensar en cosas que no debería, en personas que no debería.

- ¿Hey muchacha estas bien?-

Ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para identificar a la persona si no que simplemente se lanzo como si no hubiese un mañana al cuerpo que tenia enfrente, embriagándose con el calor de aquel cuerpo, con ese característico olor a perfume masculino que siempre solía usar. Realmente amaba a Marco y esta quizás seria la última vez que lo abrazaría.

- Lo siento - Se disculpo - Lo siento, no pude cumplir con nuestra promesa... no pude mantenerlo a salvo y a mi tampoco... yo lo siento... pero... todo esta mal yo ya... no puedo... papá y el viejo ya no... ellos... mi hijo... lo siento, Marco... en verdad lo lamento... -

- Naia - La azabache se giro sobre sus pies y vio el cuerpo de su hermano observándola con una evidente tristeza - Es inútil él... es inútil -

Todo brillo en los ojos de la mayor desapareció con esas simples palabras, se disculpo con el joven de pecas y se retiro de su lado sentándose nuevamente en banquillo mirando su vientre al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre él. Todo había sido en vano, sacrifico su vida y su hijo por una causa que ni siquiera había sido tomada en cuenta.

- Supongo que este el final de nuestra aventura... - murmuro para si misma

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a quemar y una insaciable ira la lleno por dentro. Se daba lastima... ¿se había rendido sin ni siquiera dar un 20% de ella misma? Sí el viejo la hubiera visto seguramente ya le habría un sermón de lo que es verdaderamente una persona con valor. Se puso de pie violentamente y se encamino hacia el hotel donde Eren se hospedaba.

- No me quedare de brazos cruzados, prefiero saber que desaparecer peleando a que me quede sin hacer nada -

* * *

Hola! Dahn Reportance con el cap de la semana, el mes (?)

Okay ya no se, los han tenido muy muuuuuy abandonados

Dejando ese punto de lado, en lo general Ryuu salio muy MUY griton y MANDON ._.

Naia te amo :3

Bye


End file.
